WARMNESS ksj
by snowflake1825
Summary: " it's okay, it's okay to be tired. You did great " he rubbed my head and rest in his arms. A story about a man who save the girl from depression with his love.


Disclaimer : in this chapter will focus on the main character's problem. English is'nt my mother tounge so i'm sorry if there any error grammar. Hope you enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

.

I bury myself in the bed. Thinking a lot. A thought that suddenly come. A thought that becomes anxiety. That sound. I heard that again. A sound that I shouldn't hear. A sound that makes me feel worse than ever. A sound that's supposed to be a support. It turns into a monster.

_'' you are tired? me too. i'm more tired than you! how dare you say you're tired? that's not even how tired i was when I'm your age. ''_

is that a crime if i just express my feeling how tired i was. is that wrong ? i just need to get rest for a while, tiredness is human nature's behavior right?. but why i feel so wrong ? i feel like the whole world just blame me because of my tiredness. i just need rest.

I close my eyes. Try to sleep, perhaps someone want to help me get out from here. Escape. And forget all the bad things happened. And start a new life. But it's just a dream. Anunrealistic dream. Who in the world want to save a girl who suffer with depression. Try to escape like run away from the problem. But don't try to solve it? It's funny when I feel that reality. A reality that I can't rest with well when I'm feeling alone. When I think there is not hand who will catch me when I fall. A reality that nobody accept me as who I am.

,

,

,

,

_"Why there is 6 in your report? You said the course makes you confident with the lesson. Sowhy there is 6 in here?_

_i'm so dissapointed with you''_

i tried my best, there are a lot 8 and 9 just only one lesson with 6. there is no appreciation with my hard work. its okay. i cant express how tired i am right ? lets keep it for myself. let me feel the pain alone. i should survive. i should survive.

Time passed by, I'm feeling like my soul wants to be free. I want a freedom. I want to go. I want to go to a place that I can breath in every second with it. I keep the pain by myself. Idon't know until when I have to do this alone, but one thing that I believe. That day will come. The day I can breath freely and go without any burden. I believe. That day will come. Even though I don't know when.

.

_" if you don't go to seoul national university, i don't want to pay your education anymore''_

I've lost the path. I don't even know where I should stand. I want to run. But how can I run, even I can't stand with my own feet. No hands to hold, no heart to love. I should survive. I should survive from the question 'should I end this in here?' or 'should I die today?' I really want to, but I still have one purpose. I want to set myself free. Can I?. Go away from here, forgettingeverybody and start a new life. Feels like rebirth isn't it? I don't even know why I born.

_'' Why your grades are getting down? I already told you, if you can't go to SNU I don't want to pay your education. I'm disappointed with you ''_

_'' I say this to you because I care about you. I just worry, you can't get a good education. Youare smart. Your IQ is 145. I know you can do it more than this. ''_

Your worries make your loved ones try to end her lives every day.

That sound. I heard that again. A sound that I couldn't hear. A sound that makes me feel worse than ever. A sound that's supposed to be a support. It turns into a monster.

_i'm disapointed with you_

_i'm disapointed with you_

_you are useless_

_you can't do it with well_

and i drown myself into the darkness just like the night before.

.

.

.

.

.

It's so windy out here. I can feel the texture of the floor with my bare feet. The view is amazing from here. I can see the entire city with my eyes. I close my eyes. I let myself blow with the wind. Let go.

lets end this life...

before i jump myself down, suddenly a hand pulled my waist. and i fell into his arms.

'' do't jump. i dont want to lose you. please don't do it " said the man. he rubbed my head. i fell down and crying on his broad shoulder for a while.

_'' it's okay, it's okay to be tired.''_ he rubbed my back to calm me down. i can feel his warmness. his words make me more comfortable.

i end our embrace. he looks at me with full of worries.

'' are you okay ? '' he cupped my face with his warm hands

''w-who are you ? '' i asked with my shaky voice

'' me ? a handsome guy who saved you :), now grab my hand, lets go inside. its cold in here. i will make you some hot chocolate. ''

he give me a pink blanket, he went to make a hot chocolate for you. you sit on a sofa near from his work desk.

' kim Seok Jin, general manager '

oh... he's the boss of this hotel. wait... how could he know I was up there ? did he want to sue me because i try to suicide in his hotel ? oh no. NO! i need to escape from here.

'' here's your hot chocolate...why ? did you hurt or something ? i will call the doctor if you need'' he s about to take his phone after see you uncomfortable.

''no no no... it just...''

''dont worry, i dont sue you, hahaha '' his laugh make you freeze. how did he know that ? he can reads mind or what ?

'' i didn't say that '' you grab the cup.

silience.

'' anyway, im Kim seok jin. and i already call my personal driver to drive you home safely ''

'' t-thank you '' you didnt have much word to talk, because of the situation.

.

He waved his hand to say goodbye to me. It's quite strange for me. He is just a stranger who saves me. And help me. And I think that's too much for a stranger who help someone that he didn't know about. But he is quite nice. His word flashback in my head.

'' do't jump. i dont want to lose you. please don't do it "

why did he say that. i'm wondering. in fact we will never meet again. i will throw that thought from my head.

.

.

.

Seok Jin come back to his office and sat on the sofa while looking at a familiar picture of someone

'' haaah... almost, i almost lost you. i promise, in this life, i will make you happy. haengboghaja...

_y/n ''_


End file.
